my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazuma Izuhara
Kazuma Izuhara is a first year at U.A. High School who is enrolled in the hero course. Appearance Kazuma Izuhara is a pale 15-year-old boy of average height and weight with semi-short dark brown hair that partially hangs about his pale green eyes. He is usually seen with either an expressionless look or a slight frown on his face. His noticeably worn-out appearance is shown through his messy hair and tired, droopy eyes. When in civilian clothes, Kazuma often dresses in a plain t-shirt and jeans with a jacket or over shirt on top. Personality Kazuma is an introvert who generally prefers to be alone rather than converse with others. Due to his introversion, he is very particular about the people he spends time around and chooses his friends extremely carefully. While he tends to stay emotionless and solemn a majority of the time, he is also very sarcastic and has quite the dark and crude sense of humor. Kazuma is extremely analytical and attempts to analyze everything around him. This often causes issues for him as can easily be distracted by his thoughts and lose focus on what is in front of him. His tendency to analyze everything and everyone around him also tends to turn people away from him, another reason he prefers to keep a small close-knit group of friends. Due to his analytical and curious nature, Kazuma considers himself an academic and often enjoys talking philosophy and psychology with anyone who will listen, especially if they know more than him or embody an ideal or concept that he does not understand. He enjoys asking questions of people, such as what motivates each of his pro-hero teachers to do what they do (both as pros and as teachers). This is sometimes problematic for him as he will occasionally draw out a fight to question his opponent further and/or he can become lost in thought and lose focus on what is happening around him. It also tends to lead him into awkward social situations. He is a very detached person. This detachment also allows for him to make morally questionable decisions with little to no remorse after the fact. For instance, he does not keep a close relationship with any of his family simply because he does not understand why being related by blood should make any of them more important that someone else, and he will not hesitate to torture or kill people if he believes the outcome will justify his methods. There is very little he won't do in order to achieve his goals. Kazuma prefers to view things through a very logical perspective rather than allowing sentimentality to blind him to reason, although he will, on occasion, go against this whenever he is in a situation in which he cannot fully detach himself for whatever reason. Kazuma has a soft spot for the people he cares about, so much so that he will go to extremes in order to protect them, even if it costs him his life. When it comes to the few he chooses to form bonds with, rationality often goes out the window. It is for this reason that it is only when in the company of friends that he will let his guard down and make himself physically and emotionally vulnerable. He has also proven to be quite the good friend himself, willing to listen and do his best to counsel his loved ones as they do for him. He is even willing to go out of his way to make them happy, doing uncharacteristically nice or funny things to try to make their lives easier, even if that means making his own much more difficult. This kindheartedness can be seen in his attitude toward others as well, however it is typically masked behind his questionable behavior, stoic attitude, and preference to stay out of the spotlight. History TBA Quirk Illusion is an emitter quirk that allows Kazuma to cast illusions on people by making eye contact with them. The number of people he can influence decreases the more powerful the illusion is, and the power and number of people under an illusion increases the amount of concentration and stamina required to cast and maintain the illusion. Furthermore, Kazuma must keep his eyes open or the illusion will end. Overuse of his quirk causes his eyes to bleed and dry out, extreme migraines, and blurry vision/temporary blindness. Additionally, the longer he tries to maintain an illusion the more concentration and stamina it requires. Abilities TBA Equipment TBA Relationships TBA Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Students Category:Heroes in Training